Richard Watterson
Richard Watterson is a main character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He serves the role of the father in the Watterson family. Unlike the traditional father, however, Richard is not wise or a good role model to his children in any way. Despite his misguided advice and uncouth mannerisms, Richard has good intentions and loves his family all the same. Though, he has said that Darwin is his favorite, but denies it and says he's his favorite pet fish. Appearance Richard has a similar appearance to his daughter Anais. They are both pink rabbits, but whereas Anais is very small, Richard is extremely obese. He has short, black whiskers on both sides of his face, and unusually long eyelashes. Even though he is unemployed, Richard is almost always seen wearing a work uniform; this consists of a buttoned-up white polo shirt and light brown pants. His lower torso is big enough to cast a shadow on the upper area of his leg. Like his wife and son, Richard goes around barefoot. Personality Richard is the father figure in the Watterson family, but doesn't seem to possess any responsibility or common sense. He is very child-like and lazy, and is not a good role model to his children either. But despite these flaws Richard genuinely loves his family, and has good intentions despite his lack of intelligence and maturity. Richard has been shown however, to be clever enough to get himself out of doing chores. He greatly enjoys eating, especially when it comes to sausages. As a result, he is overweight. His obsession with food can sometimes be his undoing, such as when he was supposed to help his wife in "The Business," but instead ends up licking a sausage on the floor. Richard is very child-like, and has been seen exhibiting childish behaviors in several episodes. His tactics include believing ghosts, joining in some of Gumball's mis-adventures, Believing in Santa, and many others. Abilities Richard is unbelievably skillful at being lazy. He was stated as The laziest person ever when he defeated Larry at a contest at being lazy. Richard is also slightly skillful at martial arts as shown in "The Chamber". It is also shown in the Remote, that Richard can speak another language. Richard is also shown as a terrible driver, in The Book, Richard had trouble driving the car off, as he did not disengage the handbrake, after disengaging the handbrake (with the help of Gumball), he set the gear to reverse, hence crashing into the Robinsons' car. When he finally set the car to the correct gear (with the help of Gumball again), he crashed to the car infront. In The Signature, Richard went every other place in Elmore but Idaho's house in an emergency. Relationships Gumball Richard loves his son, mainly because he can relate to him in many ways. Even in maturity as its possible he named Gumball in first place in laziness and nerdy interests as well. He often teaches him odd ways to deal with bullies, and treats him more as a brother or a close friend than a son. Despite his questionable parenting, he still clearly loves Gumball Darwin Richard seems to care greatly for Darwin. In "The Goons" he lets it slip that Darwin is apparently his favorite of his children. He then immediately tries to cover this up by saying he's simply his "favorite fish". Anais Richard loves Anais of course, but often butts heads with her intellect. On the advent of Anais attempting to be dumb for a day, she replaced Gumball from the dumb trio, thus becoming Richard's second favourite child. Despite Anais having to clear things up or voice her opinions Richard was willing to even get a job to help his "little girl". Nicole Richard loves his wife, just as much as he fears her. He didn't have much courage when they were younger so obviously Nicole pulled most of the moves. But he still loves his wife, mainly because she was one of the only people who approved of him. Episode Apperances Season 1 #"The Prisoners" (cameo) #"The Baboon" (cameo) #"The Spider" #"The Business" #"The Favorite" (cameo) #"The Junkyard" (cameo) #"The Evicted" #"The City" (cameo) #"The Garden" (cameo) #"The Life" (cameo) #"The Wedding" (cameo) #"The Dungeon" #"The Gorilla" #"The Bean" (mentioned) Season 2 #TBA Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Wattersons Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:2D Characters Category:Parents